La canción de la luna
by Alfin
Summary: "La imágen sobre ella sonrió de lado, sus ojos tenían un tinte travieso que estanció a la humana. La elfa había entendido el doble sentido de sus palabras. Y ella sólo pudo dejarse llevar por las emociones que retorcían su pecho". {Oneshot Raydia}


**-Alfin Studios Presents-**

 **El octavo fic subido en la cuenta y primero en español de la serie, un One-Shot de The Dragon Prince.**

 **(Titulado)**

La canción de la luna

 **Dedicado a mí y a todos los fans alocados por una pareja que no interactuaron más de una escena.**

 **Declaime:** The Dragon Prince no me pertenece, pues no poseo la imaginación (ni el trabajo) de Aaron Ehasz ni de Justin Richnond. Pero leanme acá, escribiendo un yuri sobre dos de mis personajes favoritos de la serie.

* * *

= **La canción de la luna** =

Soren roncaba con gran fuerza a su lado, recluido en el mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, ella delineaba en su mente los rasgos de una fascinante criatura de ojos lilas. Llevaba muchas noches recreado aquel fugaz recuerdo, dándole detalles y tomándose el tiempo en focalizar unas áreas de aquella anatomía.

Los brazos de la elfa.

El cabello de la elfa.

La retadora mirada de la elfa.

Los labios de la elfa.

Cierto calor la abrazaba en su área abdominal. Por alguna razón la imágen de la élfica asesina transmutó de sus recuerdos, y tomó forma sobre ella. Con sus piernas echadas a los lados de sus caderas, mientras sus fuertes brazos le prohibía el movimiento a su cabeza.

El cabello blanco, ahora sin su adorable trencita, se movía con el viento. Claudia deseó, desde lo más profundo, alborotar ella misma esa perfecta melena —enredando todos sus dedos con cada hebra de la otra, impregnando su tacto con su aroma—. Las manos de la elfa viajaron a los hombros de la más alta, provocando un inmenso calor en la oscura hechicera. Un calor que la sofocaba transgresivamente.

"¿No se supone que eres una elfa de sombra lunar?"

La imagen sobre ella sonrió de lado, sus ojos tenían un tinte travieso que estanció a la humana. La elfa había entendido el doble mensaje.

"Soy una elfa sombra de luna."

"Me quemas." — confesó sin vergüenza.— "Me haces sentir tan caliente."

Claudia nunca había oído reír a la otra, su corto encuentro no era óptimo para presenciar una cosa así. Pero la risa que la deseosa figura sobre ella soltó le hizo pensar que nunca había escuchado algo tan melodioso ni tan atractivo.

Claudia llevo sus manos sobre los brazos de la otra chica. Algo en ellos le atraía demasiado. Los acarició con toda la sensualidad que no era consciente que tenía, sin despegar sus ojos de la lila mirada que le penetraba.

"Sé que eres una elfa asesina."

"Sí… ¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"Debería matarte… O capturarte para llevarte ante mi padre."

La otra figura ronroneó cerca de su oreja izquierda. El élfico rostro hipnotizó a la mayor, dejándola sin defensas y sin ganas de apartarla.

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?"

Claudia agarró con fuerza el blanco cabello, atrayendo el pálido rostro cerca del suyo.

Le mantuvo la mirada fija por unos segundos, deleitándose en los rasgos de la casi celestial y demoníaca criatura sobre ella. Sin agregar ni pensar en algo más, Claudia se aventuró a capturar los labios de la chica más baja con los suyos.

Explosivo, caótico, emocionante y dulce. El fantasma de ese beso le hizo sentir a la humana todas esas sensaciones. Fue un cóctel de adictivas sensaciones, semejante a la excitación de hacer magia. Era totalmente comparable a la adrenalina de conjurar hechizos.

"Me encanta tu cabello."

La sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de la criatura de la luna no desapareció cuando sus bocas se separaron. Su desafiante actitud atraía poderosamente a los deseos de la hija de Viren.

Bajo la hipnosis, la pelinegra agregó.

"Eres un ser malicioso y cruel… Pero algo me atrae a ti. No sé como dejar de pensarte, de recordarte en las noches. Mi padre estaría muy decepcionado de mí si lo supiera… Además… ¡Eres una horrible y sádica asesina!"

La elfa movió sus caderas contra las de Claudia, haciéndola soltar varios gemidos de sorpresa y disfrute.

"Entonces, sólo debes encontrarme y saldar cuentas conmigo. Quizás de esa forma… Me puedas tener o me puedas acabar. Tú decides."

Un último beso del viento hizo volver a la realidad a Claudia. Junto a los ronquidos de su hermano y el manto nocturno en medio del bosque.

"¿Habrá sido un conjuro? ¿Esa demonia realmente estuvo aquí?" — se preguntaba en voz alta.— "¿O sólo fue mi imaginación?"

No pudo apartar de su mente los ficticios recuerdos de lo recién experimentado. Su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose caliente y su corazón estaba acelerado. Lo recién soñado le supo a realidad, y el último beso imaginado se sintió tan delicioso que le hizo cuestionarse algunas cosas sobre su cordura. Se perdió en la luna, pensando en la chica que le había alterado con su tan sólo espectro.

Por otra parte, Rayla miraba el cielo con un agridulce sentir. Por un lado se encontraba feliz de haber presenciado el nacimiento de un milagro. Por el otro, tenía una extraña sensación de anhelo. Durante todo su nuevo viaje no pensó en nada más que en la misión que se había autoimpuesto con sus nuevos amigos. Pero esa noche, tras tener de forma maravillosa una carga menos sobre ella, soñó con unos penetrantes ojos verdes que le absorbieron el alma. No eran los ojos verdes llenos de asombro de Callum, era unos más opacos, enérgicos y desafiantes.

La albina no quiso pensar realmente en qué significado podría tener ese sueño, temía verdaderamente saber la respuesta. Temía racionalizar que de una forma muy absurda una humana, corrompida por la magia oscura, se había colado en su mente. No quería pensarlo porque no tenía sentido, mucho menos razón de ser bajo los conceptos de cordura.

Ezran se movió un poco, haciendo un ligero ruido. Rayla salió de sus divagaciones mentales para mirar el origen de ese sonido, sonriendo levemente ante la ternura del pequeño príncipe.

A los minutos, dejó salir un ligero suspiro y desvió su mirada a la luna. Esa añoranza infantil debería acabarse en cualquier momento. Lo único que debería estar en su mente era llegar a Xadia, con las nuevas buenas, para establecer la base de la paz entre los dos mundos.

No pudo evitar el fugaz pensamiento de su nuevo deseo burbujeante. Porque quizás, y sólo quizás, si todas las cosas encajaban en sus piezas, y el mundo se hacía un mejor lugar; la paz entre los dos mundos podría abrir el camino para conocer a aquella guapa humana. Y quizás de esa forma, podía permitirse abiertamente explorar las cosas extrañas que estaba sintiendo por aquella hechicera.

Sólo le quedaba mirar a la luna durante esas noches, para escuchar los murmullos descarados de los halos nocturnos. De esa forma podía fingir que no disfrutaba perderse en los seductores ojos verdes de sus recuerdos, ni en la grave voz que aún en su mente retumbaba.

Y es así, silenciando sus deseos, que podía realmente entregar su corazón por Xadia y a la armonía con el mundo de los humanos. Incluso quizás, hasta podría ser feliz en el futuro si las cosas se movían a su favor.

Qué la luna cante sobre sus anhelos. Qué sea testigo y le entregue su consuelo. Qué le cuente que no era la única con ese extraño anhelo. Qué la llene de más compartidos sueños.

* * *

 **Nota de autor :**

Esta historia está ubicada al final de la primera temporada. Evité dar spoilers del final, por eso la parte de Rayla tiene tintes ambiguos.


End file.
